


Inexorable

by ragnarok89



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Canon - Manga, Canon Compliant, Dark Continent Arc, Drabble, Feelings Realization, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Music, Lack of Communication, M/M, Missing Scene, One Shot, Revenge, Short One Shot, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 10:18:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19355011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. The only time Kurapika would call Leorio back was when he needed him the most.





	Inexorable

For the longest time, Leorio tried to contact Kurapika; Kurapika wouldn't let him. When he tried to call Kurapika, the phone would keep ringing, ringing, and ringing, with no answer from the other end. It would be days, weeks, and months of calls and texts before Leorio would ever hear back from him again.

The only time Kurapika would call Leorio back was when he needed him the most, as a last resort.

He thought that revenge would dispel the venom of anger in his very being once and for all, but that would be a lie. All Kurapika knew was that he was left with nothing.

At times he thought that it made no sense anymore, chasing the Phantom Troupe halfway around the world, to give them as much as agony that had swallowed him whole. Kurapika found himself investing too much, giving too much of himself away.

Leorio planned on talking to him tonight, to end it, but the moment Kurapika uttered the words ("We need to talk"), he saw something in Kurapika's eyes shatter, followed by a heavy sigh.

"I know," Leorio replied, and he averted his gaze.

And finally, just this once, when everything seemed to crumble around him, Kurapika put his weary head on Leorio's shoulder, and he allowed Leorio to just hold him.


End file.
